wizard101fandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Penov
Thank you for making me bureaucrat. I greatly appreciate it. --Potroast42 12:05, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Disappearing Admins Ok well here's what I know: *Jaycee27 & Meritico - Have something going on and can't use the computer often *LarikD - "I've abandoned Wiz 101 for now" *Bebinn - Disappeared before I started playing ::So basically I've been a little lonely around here and it's been A LOT of work upkeeping a wiki this big. I'm glad you're back even if it's for a little bit of time, but apparently I had been doing a pretty good job because the friendly necromancer featured our site on his blog as well as KI featuring us in their June newsletter. --Potroast42 20:53, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Bot permission voting According to Wikia policy, a Bot must have permission to operate and be flagged as a Bot via approval of the community it is intended to serve. I will be posting the request on the talk page of all the admins asking them to post either approval or denial. All others may also vote here. Questions regarding what it will be used for will be entertained on my talk page. Please see the Bot's talk page for more information. RCWizard 05:25, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Marleybone Area :How do you unlock the Marleybone area (I'm not saying how do you go in there)? - Phgorol the Overlord Drill! 02:41, April 7, 2011 (UTC) You're the Creator? Sorry to question you, but is it true that you are the creator of this site? Sorry if it seemed rude, I only joined in 2010, but are you really the creator and taking back the wikia in your hands? Hope you can answer, Laura Ashthief Please note Hi there, Welcome back to the site. :) However, please don't delete relevant history and content from the main page and instantly declare that all active admins (me) have abandoned the site when it is clearly not true. The site has evolved a great deal in the last two years since you were here, and we have standardized policies and practices when it comes to many things. One of these well-established policies regards new admins, for which we do not have open calls, but instead require people to establish a solid editing record over a minimum period of time and show ability and familiarity with multiple areas of the site and site code. This policy was established to prevent the occurrence of new admins making too many changes with too much power that severely disrupt the site and is necessary to maintain the quality of the site. So welcome back, but please follow the site policies like everyone else, and please ask about things with which you are not familiar. ErinEmeraldflame 18:14, July 18, 2011 (UTC) :I have a big question, if you are telling Penov to follow the rules then you may want to also, correct. (What if a cop, off-duty, decided to go 100mph down the highway, and a co-worker (other cop) pulled him over but let him go because he knew him. Unfair, right) ::This is not the appropriate place for you to vent your frustration with inappropriate and untruthful comments from someone who has only been on the site for 5 days. This is trolling, and will be treated as such.ErinEmeraldflame 06:55, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ::